Into The Woods
}}} was the sixth episode of the tenth series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis When blood-stained clothes belonging to Simon Belgrade, missing for five years, are uncovered in a London forest, UCOS find themselves trying to solve the conundrum of what seems to have been the perfect vanishing act. Standing finally faces up to a childhood fear, while Griffin is a comfort to Pullman as she passes a milestone and McAndrew makes a big decision about his son. Plot to be added Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Becky Belgrade - *Frank Miles - James Faulkner *Eliza Belgrade - *Tim Belgrade - Steven Robertson *Dom Akers - James Bowers *Lois Akers - Sophie Stanton *Stewart McAndrew - Keith Ramsay *Bob Foley - Vass Anderson *Simon Belgrade - Howard Corlett *Ed - Ray MacAllan Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence and BBC website. Writing *Written by Dan Muirden *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Philip John * 1st Assistant Director - Lydia Currie * 2nd Assistant Director - Alex Kaye-Besley * 3rd Assistant Director - Charles Curran * Floor Runner - Andrew Heard * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Designer - Stephen Campbell * Production Coordinator - Catherine Golding * Assistant Production Coordinator - Emily Roberts * Production Runner - James Grant * Series Financial Controller - Alan Gavin * Assistant Production Accountant - Gareth Brock * Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Richard Allen Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - George French * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - Tom Hyde * Electrician - John Powell Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Trainee - Sarah James Art Department *Art Director - Guy Bevitt * Standby Art Director - Nandie Narishkin * Props Buyer - Adrian Greenwood * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Alicia Martin * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Gordon Seed *Stunt Performer - Will Willoughby Costume Department * Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Alison Roberts * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Iain Guthrie * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up Trainee - Charlie Mileham Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Annie Kocur Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 10